Falling and Failing Is All I Know
by emiliesayshello
Summary: Audrina recently moved to Sheffield, England with her best friend Jess. There, she encounters a mysterious boy that seems to lure her in. His name? Oliver Sykes.
1. Chapter 1

As I lay here, in my bed, night after night, month after month, next to him, I wonder how the hell I got to this place in my life. All the bumps along the road. Some were small and easy to get over without any help. And others were large, and needed assistance from everyone and anyone possible to get over the big mountain the lay ahead. All of the friends that I've lost. All the things I've given up.

Just to be here. With him. Stuck in a limbo where nothing ever changed. There was no more excitement like there used to be, nothing to fight about, or to laugh about.

Now, we just go about our lives, separately, but somehow joined together.

I'll tell my story to whoever will listen. And I'll start before I ever met him, or anyone else that led me down this path. I'll start at the very beginning


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should start off with my name. It's Audrina Jasey Brock. Or AJ, Rina, or as my best friend would call me, Jelly Bean.

I was adopted, no I'm not from another country like Asia. I have long, wavy, dark brown hair, but I change it when it gets boring. My adoptive parents are both lawyers and work in the city a lot ( as in New York City). They don't care what I do as long as I get good enough grades to get through to college. We live in Brooklyn, in a pretty big townhouse. Before Brooklyn, we used to live in a bunch of different places- Japan, Italy, France, California, just to name a few. Mom and Dad always thought that by moving every 6 months to a different country, I would get exposed to the different cultures of the world. What I think they really thought, was that by moving around their daughter every 6 months, tearing her away from her friends that she was finally able to make, she wouldn't be able to get in trouble. No distractions from school, no habits or routine.

They're lawyers. Lawyers manipulate people to get what they want. They tear people down in the process, lawyers have no remorse, but they do it in a nice way.

So, I've come to a point where I don't trust anyone. Sure, I make friends, but they never know the whole truth. They don't know that I cry myself to sleep every night, wishing for real friends, a real home, real parents. They sure as hell don't know that I would be leaving them soon enough. No, they just think that I'm the rich girl from Brooklyn, whose parents are never home. I have one true best friend, I met Jessicain Sydney when I was 15, and I convinced my parents to let her move in with us. She's two years older than me, and didn't have the best parental situation either.

Anyways, I said I would start at the beginning. The beginning was before I ever saw Evelyn and Patrick Brock. It started when my real mother, whose name I don't even know, gave me up for adoption when I was born. October 16, 1988, Venice Beach California, my birthday. June 1, 1992, I was adopted. Evelyn and Patrick were a newly married couple from Maryland, and wanted to start a family. Since Evelyn couldn't get pregnant, they decided to adopt. Now you're probably thinking why would people from Maryland go to California to adopt a baby? The Brock's were on their honeymoon, and getting a baby was a spur of the moment thing ( I guess.) Though the adoption took a few months, they were dead set on adopting me. So, once the adoption went through, they brought me back to Maryland. Only four months after I was brought home, we moved to England, and for 10 years, I grew up in London. The girl from California soon developed an British accent, and became the girl from London. Pat and Evelyn are open about my childhood, and I pretty much knew I was adopted since I knew what the word meant. When I turned 11, we moved to Italy- for 3 months. I don't even remember but there are some pictures of me in front of our apartment in Florence. After that came France- Paris and Bordeaux, next came Athens Greece, then Berlin Germany, Tokyo Japan, Beijing China, Sydney and Melbourne Australia (we stayed there for two years), Los Angeles California, and now Brooklyn New York.

You could say that my accent is mostly British, but you can also tell that there's some Australian too. No one here can understand that way I talk, mostly because I mumble.

Sure, I like New York City, the way its always moving with excitement, and the different cultures. But with the excitement comes danger. On any given day I could be walking in Central Park and I could get mugged. My time here is almost over anyways. We've lived here for 5 ½ months. Jess and I have a running bet going to see where we go next. I'm guessing some place in Russia while Jess says its Miami.

" Jess, Rina. Came you come down to the study please" My dad asked over the intercom.

We both looked at each other and knew it was time to see where we would be moving to next.

" $100 bucks its somewhere hot, Miami for sure." Jess smirked.

"Nah. Somewhere extremely cold. Russia, maybe Siberia." I smiled and ran downstairs.

Both of us sat down on the overstuffed leather couch, feeling the warmth of the large fireplace next to us.

"Now. As you two probably know, we've moved a lot over the past three years, and now that you've grown up some more, I want to have some stability in your lives." My dad started., "And your mother and I have decided that we will be moving back to England. Not London though, Sheffield. It's smaller than London but still has the city feel with the suburban area only a few minutes away. After this move, you will stay there until you move out and eventually go to college." he finished looked at my mother, and walked out of the room.

"Girls, I expect some maturity when we move. Both of us will be working in London, which is a two hour train ride, and won't be home most of the time. You two will have your cars shipped from storage within the next three weeks. We leave in a week." my mom said sternly, she then got up and followed my dad out of the room. Jess and I gave each other an all too knowing look. We hooked our arms together and walked upstairs to start packing.

The next week flew by fast as it always did. We bid our friends farewell, acted like we would call them when we got to England. The boxes were packed and ready to go. I was used to this by now, and nothing could prepare me for what happened when I moved to Sheffield, England when I was 18.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rina, wake up. We're landing," Jess said as she shook me lightly.

"Ugh. Fine." I sat up, and readjusted my clothes. The plane started to descend, and soon its wheels touched the runway.

My parents were coming a week later because of their work, and they still had to get their visas. We collected our things out of the overhead bin, and shuffled off the plane.

A driver was waiting for us as we exited the terminal. He loaded our luggage into the trunk and started the drive towards our new home of Sheffield, England.

Three hours later, Jessica and I pulled up to a modest looking house. It was two stories, had a large driveway, and a gated perimeter.

"What the actual fuck?" Jess asked. Both of us were shocked. This house was way different than any of the other ones we've lived in. The most obvious difference was the the house was way smaller, and of course didn't have the usual amenities we were used to.

"What the hell are they thinking?" I asked as we stepped out of the car and came face to face with my new home.

"This is a change- hey watch it! I have glass in there buddy!" Jess yelled at the chauffeur as he put our bags onto the sidewalk. I walked up to the door and put the key my parents had given me into the knob. It unlocked and the door opened. The interior was a different story. Most of our furniture was shipped here the week before and was already arranged. I immediately ran up the open staircase and chose my room. As I came outside to collect my baggage I saw Jess talking to someone. Of course _she _makes friends not even an hour after we've moved in. I walked up and gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head and went back to talking to the mystery boy.

As I struggled to take my two suitcases into the house, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

Startled, I jumped slightly and turned around to find the guy Jess was talking to. He had shaggy dark brown hair, deep warm chocolate eyes, and dozens of tattoos.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just scared me." I laughed nervously, biting my lower lip, "I'm Audrina Brock by the way. But you can call me Rina."

"I'm Oli Sykes. But you can call me Oli." he smiled, waved goodbye to Jess, and walked off into the house next door.

And that was when I knew Sheffield wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
